You!
by bloomsburry
Summary: The three times Rey is taken prisoner by the dark side and the three times she discovers the enemy to be her soulmate.(Soulmate-identifying marks and wherein Rey has three soulmates)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Since as far as she can remember, there are five sentences inked across Rey's skin. Like a tattoo, they are permanently there since she was but a child.

The sentences vary in size and are scattered in different parts of Rey's body. One odder and curious than the other.

Rey doesn't know how she got them, or what they mean, but she promises to herself that she will find out someday.

And she will.

.

The first noticeable word can be seen right on the skin over her ribcage. It is the size of a fist and written in bold and italic letters.

 ** _You!_** It says, with an exclamation point to match, and every time Rey touches the word, she feels the emotion of surprise projected from the bold, black letters.

It is a curious thing, to feel the faint emotion that wasn't hers to begin with. More so, when Rey doesn't understand how she is able to sense something on her inked skin.

.

The second sentence that Rey find curious can be seen on her right side. The words stretches from her right hip to her upper thigh and written in a lazy scrawl.

 ** _The girl I've heard so much about._** It says.

Rey can practically sense the nonchalant drawl from the words as she touches the sentence. But what do they mean?

 _The girl I've heard so much about?_ It implies that Rey has become well-known somehow, but that is impossible. She is only a scavenger. A nobody living in a backwater planet. Yet the words imply something else altogether.

But as much as Rey wants to think that she is destined for something greater, she can't afford to entertain such thoughts, not while she lives in a wasteland, and not when she can barely acquire food portions from Unkar Plutt after days of scavenging.

Such silly notions has no place in Rey's life.

For Rey is first and foremost a survivor, and a scavenger, a girl with nothing to her name.

And the only thing that keeps her moving forward is the hope of her family returning.

.

 **_You're my guest._ **

The third sentence that she can see on her inner forearm is enigmatic. Yet such simple words fills Rey with a sense of apprehension as she runs her finger over the letters.

She silently wonders its meaning.

Is she going to be a guest in someone else's house after being invited to stay?

Whatever it is.

Rey hopes that the words will turn out to be true.

For she certainly needs a friend or acquaintance in her life, and perhaps a place to belong to.

.

 ** _Now, now, don't be rude,_** are the words written on her right calve. Like the other sentence, there is a ghost of an emotion projected from the scrawl.

This one, however, Rey can sense the annoyance rolling off from the words as she touches the small letters.

Rey doesn't question it much like the others. But she does touches the mark frequently as a way for her to chase the feeling of loneliness away and replace it with one of indignation.

.

The last and final sentence is nestled on her right hand, from her forearm to her wrist, and is a strange one. Because the words are faded and nearly indecipherable.

 **I beg your pardon?!** She manages to read.

The sentence projects a feeling of distance and emptiness. It lacks the emotion she usually feels when she touches the other sentences.

Something Rey has been puzzling over since she first notices it.

This sentence Rey often forgets about and is only reminded of its existence when she turns her hand, or unwraps the cloth bindings from her forearm.

Perhaps she should have noted the sentence as often as she has the others.

Because even though Rey doesn't know it yet, but this will be the sentence that will seal her fate forever.

.

As she grew older, Rey finally discovers about soul mates, and soon enough, she doesn't feel so lonely anymore as her gaze locks into the sentences etch on her skin.

Because she knew that the emotions she feels from the sentences is a testament that her soul mate exist, and is out there somewhere waiting for her, or even looking for her. Somehow, this new discovery made living in Jakku far more easier. It comforts her that someday she will no longer be alone. If her family doesn't come back, then she has someone else to wait for. A person who is connected to her soul.

.

Rey is ten when she learns that she is different. So much different than the others.

"These sentences inked on your skin, child, are your way to determine your soulmate." Rey was informed by an old woman named Ienera in the Niima Outpost when Rey had asked about the subject.

"Three sentence to seal the bond with your other half." The woman had said. "One sentence is for recognition. The other sentence is for assertion. And the last sentence is for validation. Either sentences are spoken in different order. But you must remember that all the sentences should be spoken in an interchange - a conversation, if you will. If these three sentences are spoken within a conversational setting, it is a validation where you must then consider yourself soul-bonded forever."

"You said there are three sentences?" Rey had said. "But how come I have five?"

"Five?" Ienera had asked. "Are you sure you counted them right, little one?"

"Yes,"

"Well, if you have five, perhaps you are an exception to the rule of soul-bonding, because I have never heard of such thing happening before."

.

After learning that, Rey made it her mission to search for the answer. Thereafter, she often lingers in Niima Outpost to asks strangers who comes from the other nearby star system in regards to her situation.

And one day, she does learn the reason behind the five sentences inked on her skin.

"You have something rare, young one. It means that you may have more than one soul mate." A man from Naboo said, "But be warn, child, a soulmate bond is a fragile thing once validated. If you find your other halves, you must remember to take care of them always, and protect them at all cost. For sometimes in a strong bond, if one of the other half dies, the other one will not be too far behind. He or she will follow their beloved to the grave."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please check out the edits and aesthetics that I made in my profile!


	2. The Knight

She is nineteen when her entire world shifts and she is swept into an intergalactic adventure.

It is the same time when she finally meets him. The one who will speak the sentences inked on her skin.

It is in the forest of Takodana when he finds her.

He prowls towards her like a silent shadow. All tall, dark and menacing. A monster stalking her like a prey as she fires at him with her blaster. Yet he only sweeps the blasts aside with the sharp twirl of his red lightsaber.

He is an unstoppable force in his desire to corner her and Rey can only escape so far.

 ** _"The girl I've heard so much about,"_** is the first sentence she hears as soon as she is immobilized by an unseen force. However, she does not realize this as fear crawls up her spine at the sight of the enemy shortening the distance between him and her.

She is so frightened that she does not recognize the sentence the man utters to her. For the man is terrifying. And Rey stands there in panicked silence, trying in vain to move her limbs from an unseen force that stops her from firing at her enemy.

Rey is utterly frozen in the face of this dark force-user.

"The droid?" She hears him say. She briefly feels the heat emanating from him as he swept past her still form. The sharp angles of his dark helm glinting from the morning sunlight, like a black skull, while the sound of his voice is cold and calculating.

"Where is it?"

His question is soon followed by the crackling sound of his light saber just next to her ear. The heat nearly unbearable as she gazes at the red and dangerous glow with terror in her eyes.

Yet she remains silent. Even despite the crippling emotions she feels in that moment.

She will not betray the people who has now become her friends.

Rey hears him move and then he is back in front of her once more with his hand extended. His gloved hand place a foot away from her face.

The sight of him brings another spike of unease through Rey as she stares into the eye slits of his inscrutable mask.

"The map," The man begins while Rey feels something inside her head. A probe. A sudden, unwanted presence in her mind.

Rey grimaces at the onslaught and she starts fighting against it.

"You've seen it…"

Her heart nearly stops at his words. There is a momentary pause as she gazes at the man in apprehension and defiance.

Before either can say anything else, a storm trooper interrupts to relay a message to her captor.

"Sir, there are resistance fighters." The soldier said. "We need more troops."

"Pull the division out." Her captor said as he turns to look at her, "Forget the droid. We have what we need."

Then, before Rey can think of escape, the man waves a hand over her, and she instantly blacks out, where she falls right into her captor's arms without her knowledge.

.

"Where am I?" is the first thing she asks as she became conscious sometime later. She discovers that she is strap in a cold and uncomfortable platform with the dark-robed figure sitting a short distance away from her.

Her captor tilts his head to the side as if considering her question.

 **"You're my guest,"** comes his low reply as the man slowly stands up and walks towards her.

Rey tenses, her hands clenching at her side as she tries to quell the rising panic in her mind when the man draws near.

"Where are the others?" she asks instead.

The man does not reply because for some unknown reason, her captor seems to freeze at her words, as if in shock.

He stands there as still as stone for a long moment before hissing at her.

"You!" He says, a note of surprise tinging his voice. "No, it can't be you!"

"What do you mean?!" Rey frowns in utter confusion. She can sense both shock and uncertainty rolling off from the man in a wave as he stands there.

There is a tensed pause while she can feel the stranger assessing her for longer than necessary.

Then, without warning, he is right in front of her, hand however over her head as he batters right into her mind and swiftly begins to pry her thoughts and memories open.

A scream lodge on Rey's throat as she starts to resist him. She senses him probing inside her head and looking for something that completely baffles her. The man is not looking for the droid or the map that points out to Luke Skywalker's location.

Instead he is searching for Rey's soul marks.

Rey can only feel dread as she remembers their conversation for the past hours. It suddenly dawns on her the sentences she heard before.

 ** _The girl I've heard so much about, You're my guest_** _and **You!**_ were the words she heard the man speak throughout her time with him, and Rey sense him looking for the soul-identifying marks through her memory. The man is sifting through them until he gets what he needs.

As the images of her inked skin burn through his mind, the dark-forced user finally recoils from her, staggering back and looking clearly shaken at his new knowledge.

Rey is breathing hard, her eyes wide as she looks at him in horror.

Her enemy is her soulmate.

It seems so surreal but the man has said the three sentences marked on her skin.

It means that Rey has bonded with him and there is no way she can escape from the soul bond now that it has been validated.

 _It's not him._ Rey thinks, trying to convince herself otherwise. _It can't be him...Anyone but him...please.  
_

Rey has always imagine her soul mate to be some kind of pilot, even perhaps a scavenger like her, but she never imagine that he will turn out to be her enemy, someone who elicits fear and anger in her, and who supports the dark side.

 _This is just a nightmare._ Rey silently tells herself. _Just a nightmare..._

To prove herself that she is only having a bad dream, Rey bit her lower lip and instantly feels the sting which tells her that this is all too real to be anything than a nightmare.

The man before her is truly marked as her soul mate.

Gritting her teeth, Rey stares at him in complete defiance and denial.

They continue to stare at each other for quite a while until the silence stretches uncomfortably. Yet both have no inclination to speak and uncertain in how to proceed from there.

However, Rey is save from speaking first when her captor suddenly storms out of the interrogation chamber in fury and without saying anything.

Rey gazes after him in both relief and anger. Relief that he has left her there without interrogating her further about the Resistance, and anger for the situation she finds herself in. For there is no way in the entire galaxy that Rey will accept the knight as her soul mate.

Even if the Force wills it.

The Knight of Ren will still and always will be her enemy.


	3. The Man Behind the Mask

He comes back to her sometimes later.

This time he finally addresses their current predicament they were force into.

"I admit. I am surprise." The Knight of Ren begins as he strides into the interrogation chamber with his black mask ever present.

Rey narrows her eyes at the sight of him.

"I never imagine that this would happen when I took you as my prisoner." He halts to stand a yard away from her. "That you will turn out to be more than I expect…"

The man pauses for effect, tilting his head to the side as he regards her. In response, Rey merely gave him a fierce glower.

"But it doesn't matter. This doesn't change anything." Her captor says, crossing his arms in front of him. "For I don't believe in those silly nonsense such as soulmates since I was a youngling. Attachments are for the weak…and I will prove to you, scavenger, that you are nothing to me."

"Good," Rey manages to grit out. "Because I feel the same way. You are insignificant to me as the next -" Then, she starts cursing him like an Ewok, which he seems to understand when Rey saw him stiffen at her choice of words.

"An insufferable, monstrous worm, am I?" came his dangerous growl through his black helm. "I wonder if you will still feel brave once I'm done with you."

Rey refuses to show signs of fear when the man suddenly stalks towards her with purpose.

"Now, why don't we start again from the beginning, little scavenger." He says slowly as he pauses to stand next to her right. His hand hovering over her face.

With her heart thundering loudly against her chest, Rey lay perfectly still as she realizes where this is heading.

He is going to enter her mind again and extract information.

"Let's start with the map." The man says as he begins to probe against her mental barrier. Just a small prod, but it is enough to make Rey squirm. "I know you've seen it…It's in there somewhere."

The pressure on her head builds up and Rey tries to fight the onslaught of this undesired invasion.

"I'm not going to give you anything." She hisses while she clenches her fists.

"Oh, but you will in a moment." The man says darkly, exerting more force into her mind. Almost at once, Rey starts fighting against his intrusion intensely, gasping out loud while her body bends forward.

"I always get what I want. It's only the matter of when and how I acquire it."

"No. You're not getting anything from me." Rey vows as she starts asserting more of her will against the foreign presence in her mind. "I won't let you!"

Rey can feel him trying to get into her head, feels him slamming at the walls of her mental barrier as she strengthens it to keep him away.

Sweat starts to dot across her brows. Then, she can feel it sliding down her spine as they continued their battle of wills in silence. Yet Rey didn't back down from the man who has more experience with this than she has.

Something is awakening inside her and Rey taps on this untamed power to counter her captor.

"Do you want to kill me?" Rey hears him say while they try to overcome each other. Breathing hard, Rey's gaze settle on his dark visor.

"Yes," She says, baring her teeth while she strains against her bindings. "And once I do. I'm going to remove your mask and spit on your face."

Suddenly, the man in front of her let out a sardonic laugh.

"Why?" He asks, allowing his hand to fall down his side. "Do you want to badly see what I look like behind this mask?"

Rey breathes out, relieve that the pressure on her head had cease. But she feels lightheaded as she surveys her enemy with narrowed eyes.

The man seems to be giving her a temporary reprieve from his interrogation.

 _But why?_ She silently wonders.

Then, Rey decides not to question it.

 _It doesn't matter. I should careless about the man's reason for doing so. He is my enemy after all._ She concludes.

"Yes," comes Rey's response to his question. There is a hint of a sneer playing across her lips as she says this. "Because I want to see what a real monster looks like."

Her answer, however, didn't get the desired effect. The man seems to be unaffected by her insult. Instead he says something different altogether.

"I'll indulge you then." He says to her as he slowly reaches out up.

Rey can only watch with anticipation when the man finally removes his mask in front of her, and what she sees is completely disappointing.

She half-expects the man to be scarred or has some facial deformity, but it appears she is wrong. The first thing Rey notices about him is his eyes. He has dark brown eyes hooded by long thick lashes. Then she takes note of his clean-shaven jaw; his long, sharp nose; his perfectly arch brows; his high cheekbones, and his dark, wavy hair that falls up to his shoulder.

Surprisingly, he doesn't look like a monster at all. In fact, he is far from it. Rey admits that she might even consider him as handsome, if it wasn't for the fact that he is her enemy. And he looks young. Younger than Rey expects given his position in the First Order.

"Are you disappointed?" He asks her, his voice oddly solemn. "Did you expect me to look disfigured?"

Rey wisely keeps her mouth shut as she listens to him speak.

"The mask is only guise." He says to her while he circles around her. "I'm sure you know the reason why I use it."

"To instill fear on your enemies. I presume." Rey guesses, watching him carefully from the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, fear." He came to a complete halt in front of her. "Something you need to learn well, little scavenger."

That is the only warning Rey gets before the knight starts breaching into her mental walls again.

Rey gasps out loud at the unpleasant sensation, her body bowing forward. Yet in a matter of seconds, she starts fighting back.

 _I'm not going to lose to him no matter what!_ Rey promises to herself while she begins to concentrate hard.

.

It is a little later when Rey unexpectedly enters her enemy's mind and finally learns his worst fear and his name.

His name is Kylo Ren - or rather…Ben Solo.

He is the son of Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo.

And this new knowledge still lingers in her mind as Rey manages to escape from there to the rage of her captor.


	4. The General

She is in Starkiller Base when she sees the knight again.

Finn is wounded and it turns to Rey to fight the monster who dogs her footsteps.

"You killed Han Solo!" She shouts at him, their lightsaber clashing against each other as they fight. "You killed your own father!"

"And what is it to you?!" She hears him say. "You barely know the man!"

Whirling around, Rey avoids an outward slash coming her way. She feels the heat sweeping past her as the red lightsaber burns a path across the tree trunk.

Rey quickly delivers a horizontal stroke of her own, hoping to injure the man who calls himself Kylo Ren. But once more, her blue lightsaber meets crackling red. Rey's gaze instantly locks into a pair of dark brown orbs.

"He loves you and you killed him! How can you do that to your own father?!" She asks as their lightsabers sizzles and crackles between them.

"Like I said, attachments are for the weak," Kylo Ren says in a grim tone, meeting her glare steadily. "The man had to die."

Rey seethes at his dismissive answer.

"You are a monster!" She tells him, shoving him back with all her might until he is force to stumble back.

Raising her lightsaber, Rey starts attacking him relentlessly. She whirls and swung while tears prickle from the corners of her eyes. She can't understand how Kylo Ren can be so heartless as to kill the man who sired and loved him. Rey, on the other hand, had to endure years without a family and barely survive on her own. Yet this man with the solemn brown eyes had callously rejected his parents love and turned towards the dark side instead.

She can't comprehend the reason why Kylo Ren had done it. It is unfathomable. Power can only go so far and it doesn't give you much joy, or bring a dead loved one back to life.

Sadness instantly fills Rey's heart as she recalls the moment when Han Solo fell. She still can't believe that he is gone...

Rey pauses mid-swing as she asks him, "Are you going to kill me too? Was this the reason you came after me? To eliminate another one of your weakness?"

"No," came Kylo Ren's low answer, watching her carefully while Rey begins to circle around him. "I have other plans for you…My Master wants me to take you to him."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She tells him, clenching her jaw.

"You must." He says to her, striding forward. "You must come with me."

Rey raise her lightsaber, silently warning him to keep his distance or she'll start attacking him again.

He halts a short distance away from her.

"You are untrained with the force. You don't know how dangerous it is for you, and for others, if you do not learn." He informs her, "You needed guidance."

"Certainly not yours." Rey snaps out, pointing her lightsaber at him. "You will never be my Master."

"Don't be unreasonable. You must come with me and I will show you the way to the Force."

"No," Rey says adamantly before she launches herself at him.

Once more, their figures clash, their lightsabers humming and crackling as they dance the lethal dance around each other.

However, in the end, Rey is the one who emerged victorious in their fight, where she left Kylo Ren bleeding in the snow.

She left him, but not before giving him a parting gift; a permanent scar across his face.

Rey hopes this will remind him not to come looking for her.

Yet she knew, somehow, that he will still pursue her where ever she goes...

.

.

.

He is searching for her, Rey knows this without a doubt.

She can feel it through the bond. She senses it through the marks every time she touches her inked skin. But Rey ignores the irresistible tag. She ignores him and what he supposed to mean to her. She must forget that he even exists, despite him being connected to her very soul.

Rey knew that he will look for her across the galaxies. She knew that he will never give up until he finds her.

But Rey is not going to let him. She is going to run away from him until he tires of searching for her, and she hopes that he does.

However, she will soon realize that he is not the only one who is looking for her. For it turns out that there is someone else who is tracking her down under the orders of the Supreme Leader Snoke.

.

It is well past a year when she last seen the Knight of Ren.

Throughout that time, Rey has grown strong in her new power and has become a full fledge Jedi under the tutelage of her Master, Luke Skywalker.

Nonetheless, her training doesn't end there for she still has a lot to learn.

It is for this reason that Rey ends up in Mid Rim, in the planet of Gan Moradir doing a reconnaissance mission, when she is taken captive for the second time.

This time, however, it is not the Knight of Ren who found her.

But someone else.

.

 **.**

She is in an interrogation cell when he appears to her for the first time.

The first thing she notices about him is his flame colored hair as he walks into the room. Rey knew instantly that he is a man of power. She can see it in the way he moves - all poise and grace – with his black boots making such loud, clip-clopping sounds as he marches towards her, and with his dark greatcoat softly flapping behind him.

Meanwhile, his pristine uniform and his well-kept hair made him look intimidating and severe. Yet Rey isn't intimidated. In truth, she is curious to see the reason he is there instead of Kylo Ren.

 **"The Girl I've heard so much about,"** The man begins in a slow, measured tone, every word perfectly enunciated as he halts in front of her.

Rey stiffens at once when she hears the sentence. There is a faint tingle across her right hip that reminds her of the inked letters etch there.

Her mind recoils back in shock.

"No, no, no…" Rey groans as she realizes what can this possibly mean.

 **"Now, now, don't be rude."** He says to her in an annoyed tone, frowning at her as he twines his gloved hands before him.

However, his words distresses Rey all the more after she hears the second sentence being uttered.

"You can't be the other one!" Rey burst out, horrified.

A dead silence followed after her outburst, where the redheaded man stares at her for a moment. Then, the man's eyes shortly begins to widen by the second as it suddenly dawns on him who she is to him.

 **"You!"** He says, surprise flickering over his cobalt, blue eyes. "But this is not possible!"

"NO!" Rey moans in despair after she hears the third sentence, feeling a certain tingling sensation right across her rib, where the soulmarked is.

"Just no!" She says again in complete denial.

This means that Rey has finally meet her other soulmate, but the man is nothing she expects.

She certainly did not expect him to be the General of the First Order.

.


	5. The Face Off

"Where is it?" the General asks, scowling at Rey. "Where are your marks?"

"Why do you need to know?" Rey says warily, glaring at him.

"I need proof before I believe in anything," comes the General's reply.

"If you want proof, then you must remove these restraints and I will let you see them."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"No," Rey replies, "However, my marks are inked in places that you won't be able to see unless you free me from this interrogation platform…One of my mark is on my back, so good luck trying to get to that while I'm strap in this device."

"I'll have you know that I don't take kindly to being lied to. If I found out that you lied to me…" The General allows his threat to trail off. "I'll see those marks before the day is done, that I swear to you."

.

And the General made good with his promise for after an hour, five droids came to fetch Rey from her cell and brought her to a bathing chamber.

With her restrained, on her wrists prevented her from inflicting damage on the robots and so Rey isn't able to stop them from removing her clothes until she is left only in her underwear. It is a small respite to her that they allowed her to keep her dignity, but it still left Rey seething in fury.

Rey knew exactly who had commanded the robots to do this to her.

 _The General's doing, no doubt_. She inwardly curses as she thinks of him.

With her hands restrained above her, and her ankles manacled to the floor, Rey feels nearly helpless when the General finally comes strolling into the chamber with his black boots making that usual clicking sounds.

The redhead comes to a complete halt in front of her. His cobalt blue eyes regarding her coolly.

"How's your accommodation so far?" He asks in a mocking tone and Rey all but glower ferociously at him. "Feeling comfortable?"

"Yes, very," came Rey's sarcastic answer, wanting to kick the man in the face. She jerks her leg forward to do so but the manacles stopped her fast.

She snarls at him instead.

"I told you I hate being lied too." The General says as he begins to circle around her, his eyes surveying her exposed skin in a clinical way.

The General halts at her side where she knew her soul mark is place at her outer thigh.

' _ **The girl I've heard so much about.'**_

"What. Do. You. think. You. Are. Doing?" Rey manages to gasp out as she feels a gloved hand reaching out to touch her soul mark.

She shivers while a flare of something hot and foreign goes straight through her at the contact and Rey wants to squirm.

"As you can see, I'm currently inspecting you," comes the General's husky answer. "I need proof that you are my – that you are what you are."

That shut Rey up and force herself not to react when the General's hand found her ribcage where the large word _**'You!'**_ is inked on her skin.

Yet she can't help but gasp this time at the sensation of his warm fingers gracing her ribcage.

The General had remove his gloves without her knowledge and it feels like a bolt electricity has gone through her at the point of contact that made Rey feel hot all of a sudden.

Rey begins to squirm, her breathing hitching.

"Stop moving," the General orders, his warm hand curving around her left waist.

Rey instantly froze, staring at a pair of glacial eyes peering down at her.

"Why is it that you have more than three marks on your skin?" Hux inquires curiously. "I counted five…However, I don't believe for one minute that these are soul marks. Are they even real or are they just tattoos?"

"Of course, they are real!" Rey response defensively. "When you touch the inked words, can't you feel the connection there?"

"No, I don't. I don't feel any connection at all," The General can only sneer at her.

"Who's lying now?" She snarls, "You are still in complete denial."

"No, I'm not." The General snaps out, "I just chose not to believe in silly fantasy."

"It's not a fantasy! This is real, you idiot!"

"If your soul marks are real, then why do you have five of them?!"

"It's because it means I have more than one soul mate!"

"I don't believe you!"

"If you don't believe me, then you should ask Kylo Ren!"

"What's Ren got to do with this?!"

"Because he's one of my soul mates! He was the first one whom I met!"

"I told you scavenger that I hate being lied to." The General threatens.

"I'm not lying!"

"She's not lying, Hux." A familiar voice suddenly interrupts and both Rey and the General turn around just in time to see the door closing behind Kylo Ren's dark figure.

Rey suddenly feels embarrass to find him there, especially at the state she is in.

"Ren!" the General says in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

"I was told that you have captured the Jedi." Kylo rasps out through his mask while he strides inside the bathing chamber.

"Yes, I did." The red-haired man states, "But she is my prisoner now."

"No, she's not." Kylo argues as he halts in front of her.

Rey can almost feel Kylo regarding her through his mask and she flushes scarlet at his observation.

"Hand her over to me, Hux." The knight orders.

"I don't think so, Ren." The General sneers as he steps in front of Rey as if he was protecting her modesty. "She's my prisoner. I was the one who captured her."

"Whether you are the one who captured her or not, only another force-user can properly make a fine prison for her." Kylo replies.

"I can handle her." Hux says. "I don't need to be a force-user to keep her in line."

"She's powerful than you think, General." Kylo responds. "Don't underestimate her."

"I know how powerful she is, that's why I have prepared a special cell for her."

"A special cell or not. She needs someone equally powerful to stop her from escaping." Kylo murmurs in a dangerous tone, slowly raising up his hand in warning. Ready to use the Force on the General. "I won't ask this again, General Hux. Hand her over to me."

Rey can only watch in mounting fascination and dread as the two men face off in silence.

"No," the General finally says in an adamant tone. "I won't let you have her."


End file.
